The Chipmunks and the Chipettes
The Chipmunks and the Chipettes is a Canadian-American live-action comedy and musical television series created by Ross Bagdasarian Jr. with Greg Pagadashian that premiered on September 1, 3010 on Sintopia Channel in the United States and August 4, 3010 on 10Teen in Canada. It is part of the collection of Alvin and the Chipmunks television and film series. The series is about the two musical band trios of chipmunks including The Chipmunks (Alvin, Simon, and Theodore) and The Chipettes (Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor) who both all wants to be famous singing groups. They enjoy their lives in Los Angeles at Peachwoods Apartments and loves to hang out with each other as they go into some mischievous adventures. The show stars in the main cast of singing group of male chipmunks, Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, and female chipmunks, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller, and Eleanor Miller. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes stars in the main cast of male chipmunks, Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, and female chipmunks, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller, and Eleanor Miller. They are ooaderated chipmunks from France. The Chipmunks were born in Marseille and The Chipettes were born in Nice. They since moved to the United States in 2995 to plan their career in music and entertainment. Plot Cast and characters : Main article: List of The Chipmunks and the Chipettes characters Main Supporting Recurring Guest stars Episodes : Main article: List of The Chipmunks and the Chipettes episodes Film adaptation : Main article: Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Chippy World Tour Production The series in the title of The Chipmunks and the Chipettes was first greenlit and produced at Monographic Studios in Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada. The series premiered with an hour-long (60-minute) pilot episode called "The Chipmunk Audition" on Sintopia Channel in the United States on August 4, 3010, which is the day The Chipmunks and the Chipettes premiered on 10Teen in Canada. Its official debut episode premiered in the United States on September 1, 3010 on Sintopia Channel. The first season ended on June 15, 3011 with a consistent of 26 episodes. The series' production location was moved to Sintopia Hollywood Studios in Castineland, Sintopia, United States, to bring more contactable workplace with Sintopia Channel. The show's second season was renewed on May 20, 3011. It premiered on August 10, 3011 and ended on April 4, 3012 with a consistent of 26 episodes. On February 20, 3012, The Chipmunks and the Chipettes was renewed for the third season. Production began on June 19, 3012. Season three premiered on September 5, 3012. With a consistent of 26 episodes, season three ended on July 24, 3013. On September 25, 3013, a film adaptation named ''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Chippy World Tour'' was released for television based on the series. On September 1, 3013, Sintopia Channel renewed The Chipmunks and the Chipettes ''for a 33-episode fourth season. Production began on November 7, 3013. The fourth season premiered on New Year's Day of 3014, a week before the season four premiere of [[The Hexingtons|''The Hexingtons]] on January 8. The series was moved from Sintopia Channel to HQZ only to premiere new episodes and give more timeslot space for the other Sintopia Channel original shows. Production of the fourth season ended on July 15, 3014 and the season finale of season four premiered on November 12, 3014. Sintopia Channel renewed The Chipmunks and the Chipettes on December 20, 3014 for the fifth season consisting of 33 episodes. Production began on New Year's Day of 3015. Season five premiered on March 4, 3015 along with the fifth season premiere of The Hexingtons, which guest stars Alvin and the Chipmunks and Brittany and the Chipettes. The fifth season ended production on October 30, 3015 and its finale premiered on January 13, 3016. On November 14, 3015, The Chipmunks and the Chipettes was renewed for the sixth season. Production for season six began on December 15. 3015 and the season premiered on February 3, 3016. The series returned to premiere its season 6 episodes on Sintopia Channel. According to Greg Pagadashian, the sixth season is the final season of the series. Sintopia Channel orders 33 episodes for the sixth season. Simon Seville tweeted his predictions on Twitter that says "The first 11 episodes will air from February 3 to April 13, 3016. Followed by the next 11 from June 1 to August 10. 5 more episodes will air in November 3016. The last 6 episodes will air past 3017 in January and February". Jeanette Miller posted her post on Instagram that says "I hate to spoil the future in the show but I've read Pagadashian's tweet about the six (6) finale episodes of the series focusing on me and the one of us". Music : Main articles: Alvin and the Chipmunks and Brittany and the Chipettes Casting Locations Peachwoods Apartments Jocque Records Appointment 7D Opening sequence Reception Audience reception Critical reception Awards and nominations Home media Broadcast Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Podcasts Leading the Munks with Alvin Seville Watch and Learning with Simon Seville Come Play with Theodore Seville Dressing Up with Brittany Miller Sweet and Friendly with Jeanette Miller Get Competitive with Eleanor Miller Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Category:The Chipmunks Category:The Chipettes Category:3010 American comedy television series Category:3010s American comedy television series Category:3010s Sintopia Channel shows Category:3010s Canadian comedy television series Category:American musical television series Category:American comedy television series Category:Sintopia Channel Category:3010s American musical comedy television series Category:3010 American television series Category:American children's television series Category:American children's musical television series Category:English-language television programs Category:American television spin-offs Category:American television series about brothers Category:American television series about sisters Category:American television series about friendship Category:American television series about music Category:Television series about friendship Category:Television series about buddies Category:Television series about brothers Category:Television series about sisters Category:Television series about music Category:Television series about animals